Fluff from various ships
by rubysunset
Summary: Basically just what it says in the title. I will do requests as well as a few I have written to start this story (Percabeth, Caleo and Tratie). Please give requests as it would give me an excuse to do anything with Mr D, dolphins and the party ponies... not to give any ideas. Flames welcome... I don't really know what else to write in the summary.
1. Percabeth - the force of a seaweed brain

**Sooo... all characters belong to Rick Riordan *wistful sigh* ... and not me.*chokes back a sob***

PERCABETH

They finally stopped training when the sun began to set, Percy throwing himself unceremoniously onto the ground, wiping sweat from his forehead, wincing when he slammed into the ground a little harder than he expected. Annabeth was more hesitant, first placing her sword back on the rack and then sitting down slowly, warily. When she sat her shoulders still weren't relaxed. Percy rolled his eyes at her, earning a scary glare in return - with those piercing, grey eyes he couldn't help but find beautiful. He fought back a smile.

AND MORE...

Percy sat next to Annabeth, who studied Daedalus' laptop. He smiled to himself as her eyes, wondered entranced through the sketches and the ideas, her eyes bright and her face alight with concentration. She stopped at a particular sketch – Percy couldn't work out what it was – and moved her face closer to the screen, until she was almost cross-eyed. Annabeth sensed Percy watching and looked up shyly, before beginning to talk about the sketch, illustrating with her hands, talking too quick for Percy to follow.

'Wait a moment,' Percy said as he struggled to catch up. 'What was that bit?' he pointed vaguely to an area in the left hand corner of the sketch.

'What bit?' Annabeth asked.

'I don't know,' he admitted. 'All of it?'

'Seaweed brain,' she muttered, and then pulled him into a kiss.

**A/N :I know it was short, i just really want to publish a fan fiction because I got my account ages ago and have been writing but mainly just scrapped all my stories. Hopefully I will have a proper story soon. R&R! (did I do that right...?)**


	2. Caleo tastes freedom

**I don't own the characters or the series. I'm not going to cry about it... no that was a lie. **

CALEO

She ran through the last few paces to the field, tilting her head up to the sky. She stretched her arms up and rose onto her tiptoes, closing her big, almond-shaped eyes. She was like a bird taking flight, her whole body craning towards the cotton-bud clouds that drifted through the sky.

It occurred to Leo that she may not have felt what it was like to be free in a long, long time, to see the world around her and know she was free to go wherever she pleased, do whatever she wanted. He smiled. As if sensing the smile Calypso stepped back, meeting his gaze with her own, suddenly shy. She turned just as he saw a light blush creeping across her cheeks. Leo grinned.

**A/N : You have probably realized this is my first fanfic - sorry about the short chapter. Don't know who to write next so suggestions welcome - will do any... I think.**


	3. Tratie attacked by stray furniture

**I don't own the books or the characters. But of course, I wish I did. I haven't read BoO yet so no spoilers in the reviews please.**

Tratie

Travis strolled down to the arena, a lopsided grin on his face, and Katie stopped, suddenly worried.

'What have you done?' she attempted to look intimidating but as she stood on her toes to make herself taller, her ankle gave out. She yelped in pain. Travis looked sympathetic for a moment but when she recovered and began to threaten him, looking flustered and holding her right ankle lightly off the ground he gave an innocent shrug and continued to walk slowly, teasing, drawing out every stride leisurely with his hands in his pockets.

Katie began to walk quicker, almost jogging to her cabin, and Travis watched her for her reaction. He wondered what Connor had done. She opened the door cautiously, but laughed when she saw everything duct-taped to the ceiling, the furniture included. Funny at first, but not when she had to get her stuff down. She began to jump, leaping at the air, her hand barely brushing the furniture. She stamped her foot in frustration.

'Travis!'

His head appeared at the door guiltily. 'Please help me get it down.' She said with a pout.

'Now why would I want to do that, this is far too much fun.'

'I don't agree.' She panted as she prepared to jump again, this time aiming carefully, and managing to grip on to a chair leg. She hung from the ceiling, her face growing red with exhaustion as her hands slowly began to slip. Travis caught her easily, his hands reaching out automatically to stop her from hitting the floor.

'You know you are so dead when the rest of my cabin hear about this.'

'I know, but it was worth it.'

She smiled, but then, with great strain, lowered the corners of her mouth until she had a stern expression.

'Put me down,' she said calmly.

'Only if you say please,' he teased.

'Please,'

'Do you mean pretty, pretty please with cherries on top?'

'No,'

'Are you sure?'

'Fine, yes. Anything for you.' She didn't know what had made he say that last bit. She bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't have noticed, but of course he did. His eyes twinkled mischievously. Then he put her down, gently, and she stretched out her feet to come into contact with the floor.

'I'll help you take this stuff down. Most of it was Connor anyway.'

He jumped, easily and almost lazily taking hold of that same chair leg, and giving it a yank. It came free, but what they didn't expect was that everything else came with it. He leapt to help Katie who had thrown herself to the side to avoid the sofa which was coming crashing down, and it would come straight onto her leg. He took the full force of the sofa into his side. He grunted.

In the silence that followed after they both held their breath, waiting to see if any other stray furniture would attempt to violently attack them. Not a thing moved. Katie suddenly erupted with laughter, whilst Travis shakily drew in a breath.

'What?' he asked her, completely stunned.

'You're such an idiot.' Was all she said between ridiculously girly giggles. Then she didn't know why, but she kissed him, leaning into his body with her own. His arm pulled her closer.

'ow,' he mumbled when he attempted to move, his ribs aching from the blow they had taken from the sofa. Katie looked over at his ribs, worried, but then they both began to laugh.

**A/N: thought i would write a longer chapter. Nobody get any ideas from this. seriously. or do. Tell me what you think. R&R**


	4. solangelo and papercuts

**I apologise in advance if this really badly screws up, this is my first request and I really badly don't want to screw it up.**

**Dominique: thankyou for being the first request, I hope you like the solangelo chapter.**

**Oops, almost forgot - blah blah disclaimer.**

Solangelo

Nico shuffled awkwardly out of the room, hoping not to be spotted, but of course he was.

'I knew you would try to leave the infirmary. You can't slip past me,' he leaned lazily against the wall, his athletic body easily taking his weight.

'It was a paper cut.' Nico complained.

'All the same you must rest when you have been injured.'

Nico rolled his eyes, before beginning to walk. He took short brisk strides, his feet touching the ground lightly. Will, took slow, relaxed ones.

'Come to the beach,' Will said.

'No, I – I have stuff to do,'

'Come on, the war is over and you need to rest that paper cut of yours, get some sun,' Will, began dragging him through the camp, ignoring Nico's angry protests.

'I'm the ghost king you know.' He said. 'I can summon skeletons. You wouldn't dare disobey me'

'Of course not,' Will muttered, turning back to flash Nico a cheeky grin.

Nico sighed and stopped attempting to pull away. He could sense Will's feeling of triumph.

'Surely this has got to be better than in the infirmary.'

'I don't know, the last time I was there was pretty good.' Nico's eyes sparkled with the memory.

'Now, that was a good day.' He was silent a moment in the memory. 'But it's also a good day today, the sun is shining and there are no wars to be had.'

Will, though the best person Nico knew, could be so aggravating sometimes. Once he was in a good mood it could only get better. What was wrong with a little negativity? But maybe that was why Nico liked him.

Nico began to smile and skipped forwards until he walked next to Will, who sped up his pace a little, and when Nico matched his speed began to walk faster still. Soon they were running, gasping for breath between strangled bouts of laughter. They got to the beach in no time, Will smiling up at the sun and Nico collapsing on the sand, struggling for air.

'Tired already? We haven't even started.'

'No, it… it must be my injuries.'

'Oh please it was a paper cut.' Will grinned when Nico glared at him. Anyone else would have been scared by the look that could only mean murder on the face of a son of Hades, yet Will was encouraged.

'And what a very serious paper cut it was too,' he added quickly.

Nico threw sand at him, and Will threw sand back, sticking his tongue out as he did so.

Nico threw more sand, and then yelped in surprise as Will tackled him to the ground. They rolled, laughing.

They stopped and looked at each other, Will looking as radiant as the sun, his hair golden and his eyes twinkling, Nico smiling, really smiling for the first time in a while, the sun on his skin, his hair ruffled, his eyelashes long and black. A blush grew across his cheeks, and Will grinned, before pulling him onto the sand in a kiss.

'Your lips taste of Ambrosia you know.' Will said.

'Well, I was injured,' Nico said. 'Apparently paper cuts are a very serious injury.'

'Well, we can't let my favourite demigod go with an ouchie now can we.'

They kissed again, slower this time, and Nico felt as though he was soaring.

**There, hope you liked it. Once more I am open to all requests (since apparently I can't think of any to do by myself. I will also do pairings more than once (but a different story thing of course).**

**I am really sorry if that went wrong because I have not yet read blood of Olympus (though I will hopefully get it for Christmas). I will try to respond to reviews as soon as possible every time. R&R.**


	5. rachel and octavian dam

**Alright so I guess we don't really know that much about these characters so I'm going to do the best I can.**

**Minpin20 – sorry it took so long I had a bunch of exams. Will also try to do the jasonXpercy chapter soon… see if I have time. Didn't think I would get so much hw over christmas**

**Oh and…. Disclaimer thing.**

Rachel X Octavian

Rachel sat by the river. She hadn't really seen much of camp Jupiter before. It seemed a more solid place, somewhere you could live your life and grow old in peace. She belonged to camp half blood, but she felt a part of her also belonged here. She heard footsteps behind her and turned, it was Octavian. His intense blue eyes glared at her, and after a few shy glances she began to stare back.

'What?' she asked.

'umm…' he muttured, not sure of how to act to this sudden response.

'Yeah?' Rachel self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

'You're in my spot.'

'Oh, sorry.' She shuffled up a little, patting the ground beside her.

'Ummm…'

'What? Are you a little shy?'

He walked forward in brisk strides, and sat himself down, stretching his muscled arms behind him.

'No I'm the senator, I am of high rank and brave and – '

'Awwww, you're shy.'

'No I defeated – '

'Before you say anything, let me tell you – '

'You threw a blue plastic hairbrush at Kronos.'

'How did you know?'

He cracked a smile, the first smile she had seen him wear. 'Word gets around I s'pose.'

'You know, you should smile more often, it suits you.'

His smile dropped. 'But… it's not proper.'

'Really? That's your excuse?'

He blushed. 'I s'pose…' then he smiled again, hesitantly at first, but then beamed widly, his teeth showing.'

'See, it suits you. You look kinda hot with a smile.' She didn't think he could blush more but he did. Then she blushed a little herself.

There was a long silence, and Rachel reached her hand across the gap between them and rested her hand lightly on his. He closed his fingers gently over hers, surprising even himself. Rachel looked up to meet his eyes, which seemed to glitter as they met hers. She smiled and looked shyly away, and he leaned closer, facing her properly and holding her other hand. His blush had disappeared now and he looked a little sure of himself as he kissed her. She leaned deeper into the kiss, then pulled away as she heard footsteps. She adjusted her dress, trying to look casual.

It didn't work.

'Soooooo…' Percy began. 'Whats happening here?'

They mumbled a few excuses, none of which were particularly good, and Percy's smirk just grew bigger. He left them in peace, though not after calling everyone else to look, and once again they kissed.

R&R. I will try to do a Christmas special type thing. But if I cant… Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
